Berhenti Mencintaiku
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Makna Hujan paling penting bagi orang-orang yang perindu. Karena di dalam hujan kita mampu merenungkan apa yang berada di dalam sanubari. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengeluarkan kekesalan. Dengan serius, Sasuke memandangi laptopnya dan sesekali menyesap kopi saat matanya sudah setengah SasuNaru. AU.


**Berhenti Mencintaiku**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU, mengandung unsur MxM, SasuNaru.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

* * *

><p><em>Makna Hujan paling penting bagi orang-orang yang perindu. Karena di dalam hujan kita mampu merenungkan apa yang berada di dalam sanubari.<em>

Naruto memandangi sekilas ke arah jendela. Ia melihak sesosok lelaki yang sedang menyusuri jalan. Sesekali terlihat lelaki itu mengumpat saat dirinya tak sengaja menginjak kubangan air. Penampilan yang menarik membuat kaum hawa memperhatikan sosok lelaki itu tanpa berkedip. Naruto memakluminya karena lelaki itu memang sangat tampan. Lonceng di pintu restoran berbunyi ketika pintu dibuka. Naruto merasakan aliran dingin ketika pintu restoran dibuka, dan Uchiha Sasuke masuk.

Naruto tersenyum ketika Sasuke datang ke arahnya sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa berniat untuk membalas senyuman Naruto. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto sambil meletakkan tas dan melepaskan jaketnya yang cukup basah sebelum ia duduk.

"Kau ingin memesan apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto ketika pramusaji datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kopi." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi, teme. Kau juga harus memakan sesuatu. Badanmu terlihat kurus." Naruto memberikan protes pada Sasuke tetapi Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Kau tidak mau makan sesuatu?" tanya pramusaji lagi ketika Sasuke sudah memesan kopi. Naruto berharap Sasuke akan memesan makanan.

"Tidak, cukup kopi saja." Jawaban Sasuke segera membuat pramusaji undur diri dari hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke." Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke tetapi yang ditanya justru fokus dengan laptopnya. "Kau menyebalkan sekali. Setidaknya kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Selalu begitu, kalau sudah bertemu dengan laptopmu maka kau akan mengabaikanku. Menyebalkan sekali."

Naruto terus berbicara tanpa henti. Tidak ia pedulikan, Sasuke yang mengabaikannya. Terkadang Naruto tertawa sendiri saat menceritakan kisah lucu atau kesal saat menceritakan betapa malunya Naruto saat Kiba dengan sengaja mengunci pintu kamar mandi kampus saat Naruto berada di dalamnya.

Ocehan Naruto terhenti ketika pramusaji membawakan pesanan milik Sasuke. Setelah itu pramusaji segera pergi dari sana. Melihat kopi milik Sasuke, Naruto jadi menginginkannya. Baru Naruto ingin menarik cangkir kopi itu ke hadapannya. Sasuke segera mengambilnya dan menyesap kopi panas dengan nikmat.

"Kau pelit sekali, Sasuke-Teme." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, pertanda bahwa ia mengejek Sasuke kepelitan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Naruto. Sasuke bahkan melanjutkan untuk mengetik tugasnya dan membiarkan Naruto mengoceh. Naruto terus bicara tanpa henti dan Sasuke diam mendengarkan tanpa ekspresi. Sesekali Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih? Kau menyebalkan." Naruto berkata dengan nada kesal. Terlihat Sasuke lebih asyik dengan laptopnya sampai-sampai mengabaikan Naruto yang berada di hadapannya. "Seharusnya kau luangkan waktu untuk dirimu, Sas. Jangan hanya laptop yang kau pandangi. Kau seperti tidak menganggapku ada. Kau menyebalkan, Teme."

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Sasuke masih berkutat dengan laptopnya dan sesekali menyesap kopi saat matanya setengah mengantuk. Sasuke terus mengabaikan Naruto hingga Sasuke memandang ke belakang bahu Naruto ketika dua lelaki memasuki restoran. Naruto mengikuti pandangan Sasuke. Ternyata Kiba datang bersama Shikamaru. Naruto terlihat senang dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Hey Sasuke, kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Kiba yang kini duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Hn, tugas Kurenai sensei. Memangnya kau sudah mengerjakannya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Kiba.

Naruto kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Ia sebal pada Sasuke, ketika dirinya bertanya, Sasuke malah mendiamkan sedangkan ketika Kiba yang bertanya, Sasuke malah menjawabnya. Naruto menyadari bahwa sekarang Sasuke pilih kasih dengannya.

"Kiba kau curang. Kenapa kau bisa mengajak Sasuke berbicara denganmu? Aku iri." Naruto menatap iri pada Kiba.

"Lihat kau juga semakin kurus." Kiba mengamati tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk memesan makanan tetapi ia malah mengabaikanku." Naruto berusaha untuk menyudutkan Sasuke.

"Sedihnya," kata Shikamari sambil memperhatikan Naruto atau lebih tepatnya ke arah keluar.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, "Terima kasih Shikamaru. Kau sudah menyadari betapa aku ini menyedihkan."

"Diamlah. Kau menganggu saja. Aku yakin kau belum mengerjakan tugas Kurenai-sensei." Tebakan Sasuke benar.

"Aku memang belum mengerjakannya." Kiba menatap Shikamaru. "Kau bisa membantuku malam ini, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua alis. "Maksudmu, kau ingin menyalin tugasku?"

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Bukan menyalin hanya memindahkan apa yang seharusnya dipindahkan."

Shikamaru menatap mata Kiba di sebarang sana dan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak janji."

"Kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan Kiba menyalin tugasmu." Naruto menimpali. "Kau saja pelit kalau aku meminjam tugasmu."

"Kalian diamlah. Kalau kalian mengangguku. Lebih baik kalian pergi saja." Perintah Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik di mejanya.

Kiba menghela napas ketika menyadari nada suara Sasuke yang berubah. "Kau merindukannya?"

Di luar sana, hujan belum berhenti. Malam semakin dingin. Sasuke terdiam ketika Kiba bertanya padanya. Apakah dirinya merindukan Naruto? Tentu saja ia merindukan Naruto.

"Sudah sebulan Naruto pergi dan kau masih belum melupakannya." Kiba menatap khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku di sini. Aku tidak pergi." Naruto tidak terima ketika Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Kiba berbicara bahwa dia sudah pergi selama sebulan. Sejak tadi, ia berada di sini bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam Kiba. "Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah mengerti akan kenangan manis yang ia torehkan padaku. Kenangan itu yang mengekangku untuk tidak melupakannya. Hanya dengan itu, aku berharap Naruto kembali padaku." Sasuke tidak menyukai jika ada orang yang menyinggung tentang kepergian Naruto.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu, Sas. Hanya saja kau sudah terlalu lama menutup dirimu. Aku dan Shikamaru sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Kiba, sedih. Ia sudah tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sangat kacau.

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng. "Pergilah dari sini. Kalian mengangguku." Sikap Sasuke sepenuhnya tegang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto tidak akan menyukaimu seperti ini," ujar Shikmaru. "Ada hal-hal yang penting daripada kau seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja dari kenyataan. Kau harus menerimanya."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru." Kiba membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru. "Kau harus berhenti mencintai Naruto."

"Kalian tidak mengerti. Aku tidak ingin semua akan dirinya memudar begitu saja. Dan kalian ingin aku berhenti mencintainya? Apa kalian tahu apa yang sebenarnya kalian ucapkan?" Tanya Sasuke tidak terlalu ramah.

"Sas, ada kalanya kita harus berhenti mencintai seseorang. Bukan karena orang itu berhenti mencintaimu. Tetapi karena kau harus menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah bahagia bersama Tuhan. Kau harus menghentikannya dan simpan Naruto dalam kenanganmu. Kau tidak harus menghapusnya seperti hujan yang menghapus debu. Kau bisa menyimpannya. Tetapi jika kau tidak berhenti mencintai Naruto maka kau akan membuatnya sedih. Bukankah kau mendengar permintaan terakhir Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kiba. Sebelum Naruto pergi, Naruto berpesan pada Sasuke untuk berhenti mencintai Naruto dan Kiba berserta Shikamaru mendengarkannya. Tetapi bagi Sasuke, berhenti mencintai Naruto adalah hal yang tersulit yang tidak bisa ia lakukan begitu saja. Sudah sebulan dan ia masih mencintai Naruto. Bahkan saat perempuan maupun lelaki menginginkan dirinya, dengan dingin Sasuke menolaknya.

Uzumaki Naruto, seseorang yang membuat Sasuke mengenal akan cinta. Sebelum Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto, dirinya adalah batu karang yang tidak dapat terkikis. Tetapi ketika Naruto menaklukan Sasuke dengan perlahan batu karang itu terkikis oleh ombak yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Hati Sasuke yang dulu membatu dapat luruh oleh kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Setiap hari, Naruto selalu menjaga dan merawatnya dengan segala tingkah konyol lelaki berisik itu. Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh dengan Sasuke yang selalu irit berbicara karena dengan senang hati Naruto akan berceloteh untuk memulai suasana yang terkadang Sasuke tidak bisa kuasai.

Tepat sebulan lalu, semuanya berubah. Penyakit sialan itu telah merenggut Naruto dari hidupnya. Naruto pergi dan Sasuke tidak bisa merawat dirinya sendiri karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto yang melakukan semuanya. Terkadang Sasuke menatap cermin dan melihat betapa dirinya terlihat seperti kepompong kosong yang di dalamnya dipenuhi akan tangisan, kesadaran akan kesendirian setelah Naruto tak ada. Sasuke membutukan Naruto.

"Jawab Sas. Kami berada di sana bersamamu ketika Naruto—" Kiba tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kiba sengaja menghentikannya. Tetapi Kiba membutuhkan jawaban Sasuke tanpa bermaksud untuk menyinggung keadaan Naruto saat itu. Kiba memaksa untuk Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi ia ajukan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Ia ingin aku berhenti mencintainya."

"Teme," dengan lirih Naruto menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Naruto ingat sekarang. Ia hanya roh sekarang ini.

Naruto tersenyum sedih ketika ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke tidak melihatnya atau menjawab pertanyaan yang ia berikan karena memang Sasuke tidak dapat melihat dan mendengarnya. Ternyata sudah sebulan ia telah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke belum memenuhi janjinya untuk berhenti mencintainya sehingga Naruto tidak dapat pergi dari dunia ini dan bergentayangan sebagai roh penasaran.

"Teme, kau harus bisa berhenti mencintaiku." Naruto berusaha untuk menggapai tangan Sasuke tetapi yang terjadi ia tidak bisa menyentuh bahkan mengenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Kau akan membuat Naruto tidak akan tenang di sana." Ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke memandangi Shikanaru dan Kiba bergantian. "Haruskah aku? Bagaimana dengan kenanganku dengannya? Aku tidak menginginkan dia pergi dari hidupku."

"Dengar kau bisa berhenti mencintainya tetapi kau dapat menyimpan semua akan dirinya di dalam hatimu." Ucapan Kiba terdengar bijak.

Sasuke tampak memikirkan ucapan Kiba dan Shikamaru. Haruskah Sasuke berhenti mencintai Naruto? Seharusnya Sasuke dapat memenuhi permintaan Naruto. Sudah sebulan Sasuke mengabaikan permintaan terakhir karena dirinya takut Naruto menghilang saat dirinya berhenti untuk mencintai Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Kau akan membuat semuanya khawatir. Apalagi Naruto." Kata Shikamaru sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kiba mengikuti Shikamaru. "Aku akan membiarkanmu di sini." Lanjut Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Kiba segera meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan Sasuke seperti itu?" tanya Kiba saat dirinya dan Shikamaru sudah berada di luar restoran.

"Aku percaya padanya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil meletakannya kedua tangannya ke kantong jaket.

Kiba hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya, ia memandangi hujan yang masih mengguyur kota Konoha. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang dapat kau bayangkan. Betapa hujan ini mengingatkanku pada saat kita bertemu pertama kali. Saat aku melihat hujan , aku langsung teringat padamu. Aku merindukanmu setiap harinya. Aku mencintaimu lebih banyak yang kau kira. Cintaku lebih besar daripadamu. Lebih dalam dari yang aku rasakan. Tetapi aku berusaha untuk berhenti mencintaimu walaupun ini terasa sakit." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang hujan di luar sana. "Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu dan akan aku simpan kenangan manis di antara kita."

Naruto ingin menangis ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke tetapi ia tidak bisa karena perlahan-lahan dirinya mulai memudar. Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang, ia mencium pipi Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke menoleh ke bangku yang berada di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

Naruto, _you are always in my heart, here, and everywhere._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>[Jakarta, 1401/2015, 0:10]**

**Love rain!**


End file.
